The choices of a younger brother
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Garp gave Luffy a choice. He could become a marine and protect both of his brothers. Or he could watch both of his brother's die. Of course Luffy chooses to save his brothers but how will Ace and Sabo react to their brother's choice? They'll kick anyone's ass who gets in the way of saving their little brother of course! ASL Romance BxB. CP9 Luffy. Slight OOC Luffy.Hiatus till 2018
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

A young raven haired boy stood in front of an old man. "What are you talking about grandpa?" The old marine hero sighed. "Sengoku has found out about all three of you Luffy. He made a decision you either come and join the marines or they are going to execute you, Sabo, and Ace."

Luffy looked down at his shoe's silently. "Gramps if I do this Ace and Sabo will be safe right?" Garp, Luffy's grandpa, sighed nodding. "Sengoku will not go back on his word both Ace and Sabo will be safe until they do something to catch the marine's attention."

The raven took his precious straw hat off looking at it fondly. "Alright I'll go, but gramps can we drop my hat off at Dadans?" Garp nodded sadly hating what he had to make his grandson do.

The two made it to the bandit house and Luffy said his goodbyes to them. He handed Dadan the hat grinning sadly. "Give this to Ace and Sabo and tell them I said sorry but I can't join them on the seas and to not worry about me I'll be just fine!"

Dadan watched the two walk away sadly knowing how much this was going to hurt all three of the brothers. Luffy looked around the trail. "Gramps where will I be going when we get to the marine place?" Garp looked down. "You'll be joining a group called CP9 they work secretly."

The raven frowned. "Will I get to sail?" Garp clenched his fists looking away from the young boy. "You won't be able to do much Luffy. You'll be under constant supervision and won't have any freedom."

Luffy looked down sadly. "Oh." He looked up grinning but it was forced the usual light in his eyes wasn't there. "It's alright gramps! I'm sure I can make some friends and have fun! Even if I'm not going to be free…I I'll manage. I have to!"

Garp felt his anger rising. 'Damn you Sengoku! Making me do something like this to my family!' Luffy stared out at the open sea knowing this was probably going to be the last time in a long time that he saw the sea. Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Sabo was the first one awake the next morning and was instantly on high alert when he didn't see Luffy in his bed. Sabo rushed to his freckled brother shaking him wildly. "Ace wake up Luffy is missing!"

Ace shot up looking frantic. "Luffy's missing? Where is he? When did he leave?" Sabo shook his head worried. "I have no idea I haven't seen him at all. He was here when we went to sleep so he must have left while we were sleeping!" "Why would he do something like that?"

The blonde shook his head not knowing the answer to that. "Let's just go check the bandit's place he might have went there for some reason." Ace nodded in agreement following the blonde out of their tree.

The rushed all the way to the bandit's house. The two brothers knocked frantically on the door. Dogra opened it and frowned seeing the two boy. Sabo and Ace rushed in passed the bandit looking around.

Ace stepped towards Dadan. "Where is Luffy? Has he been here?" Dadan sighed looking down. She handed the strawhat over to the two boys. They stared at it at first in shock then fear.

Ace slammed his hands on the small table infront of her. "Where the hell is Luffy? What is this?" Dadan turned them eyes red and puffy. "That damn geezer of your took him! Luffy chose to go with him to become a marine for some reason neither of them would tell me! He wanted you both to know he was sorry he couldn't go out to sea with you! He didn't want you to worry about him and to just let him go!"

Sabo shook his head in denial. "That's bullshit! There's no way Luffy would do something like that! He loves pirates! He would never willingly leave his hat here it's his treasure!" Dadan glared. "Don't you think I know that? That boy didn't want to leave but for some reason he chose to leave!"

Ace clenched his fists in anger eyes blazing. "That shitty old man! I won't let him steal Luffy's dream away from him! Luffy deserves to be free not some caged bird!" Sabo nodded his eyes stone cold. "Luffy must have been forced. There's only one thing that could make him become a marine and that would be us! He did it to protect us!" Ace turned his back on the bandits heading for the door.

When the two brothers made it out of the house Sabo looked to Ace. "So what's our plan Ace? I know we're not going to just let him go." Ace glared ahead of him. "As we are now we aren't strong enough to get Luffy back. We are going to train ourselves to get stronger! We'll do whatever it takes to get stronger and when we turn 17 we will go and get Luffy back from those bastard! We won't let them get away with this!"

Sabo nodded eyes set in determination. "We'll cut down anyone who gets in our way of saving our little brother!" Ace nodded "we can't stop when we turned 13 we will leave Goa kingdom and find someone to train us so we can become stronger we can't leave Lu alone any longer than seven years!"

Ace passed the strawhat to Sabo. "Hang on to this your better with handling things carefully unlike me." Sabo nodded holding the hat tightly to his chest. All the two brother could think about was Luffy and the bastards who took him!

Both brothers held a fire in the veins and they both vowed they would do anything to save their little brother. He was their brother and they would be damned if they let some stupid marines steal away all his happiness!

* * *

Hope everyone likes this story. Please review and tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Luffy looked up at the marine headquarters. He followed after his grandpa. All the marines were glaring at him and whispering. He glared right back at them. 'It's not like I chose to come here jerks!'

They made it into the building. Garp leaded them to an office and the top of the large building. Luffy looked up at the tall man. His eyes sparkled seeing the hat. He grinned. "Your hats so cool old man!" Sengoku looked the child over from head to toe.

'So this is the revolutionary Dragons son? Monkey D Luffy he definitely doesn't look like much but if he's anything like his grandfather than I'm sure he'll be troublesome.' Sengoku sighed when he heard something crash. 'Troublesome indeed.'

"Boy you understand the rules correct?" Luffy stopped messing around. He looked down and nodded sadly. "No trying to escape, always listen to what the higher ups say, no fighting unless told to, no speaking out of terms, no trying to contact my brothers, and no attempts at escape."

Sengoku nodded. "You know what happens if you break any of these rules correct?" Luffy nodded again. "You'll kill both my brothers and lock me in impel down."

The marine fleet admiral sighed. He may be a marine but he did not like this anymore than Garp did. "Alright Garp take him to enies lobby and introduce him to Spondam and Lucci."

Garp nodded leaving the room with Luffy trailing right behind him. Sengoku laced his fingers together. "I'm sure if that boy is anything like his grandfather he won't be here forever. I hope your brothers take the time they were given to improve themselves for your sake and theirs."

* * *

(Ace and Sabo 13, Luffy 10)  
(3 Years Later)

Ace and Sabo stood on the beach all their things together. "This is it Sabo we're leaving Dawn Island and going to find ourselves a teacher." Sabo nodded. "It should either be someone from the pirate kings crew or the strongest man alive! I know you may not like it but we need only the best to save Luffy!"

Ace nodded in agreement even though he was reluctant. "I know that! I just don't like it." The blonde chuckled. "Come on we should leave we have a long way to go to get to the grand line. We'll figure out who to go to on the way."

The freckled teen nodded. "We'll probably even get some training along the way." Sabo smiled. "Hopefully we run into some strong challenges to help us work more towards our goal."

Sabo pulled out a box. He lifted the lid pulling out the straw hat that laid inside untouched. "We're going to save you Lu just wait for us!" Ace looked at the hat feeling his determination to save their younger brother rise. "We won't let you suffer! We'll make sure you get saved before it's time for you to set out on your own!"

* * *

Luffy stood arms up defensively. A teen quite a few years older than him stood in the center of the room. "Unless you can land a hit on me you won't be getting anything to eat tonight."

Luffy glared rushing forward. "Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that!" He swung aiming his fist right at the teens head. The teen disappeared from view. Luffy turned blocking a hit aimed at his stomach.

He flipped back away from the teen. "You know you could always go easier on me Lucci!" The teen scuffed. "We don't need anyone weak in our division. This division if for secret assassinations if you can't learn the Rokushiki techniques in the next year you'll be disposed of."

The raven shook his head. "Shut up already! I already know how to do two of those stupid things!" Luffy demonstrated by lifting off into the air. "Geppo!" He shot towards Lucci pointing his finger at him. "Shigan!"

There was a hole where Lucci had just been. Luffy spun around and kicking the man in the side sending Lucci back a few feet. "True you can use two of the six powers but that doesn't mean anything if you can't use all six."

The bell rang signaling the end of their lesson. "Since you were able to land a hit you'll be allowed to eat but for now go back to your room." Luffy nodded walking out of the training room.

He kept his head down at he walked down the empty halls. When he got to his room like always two guards stood outside to make sure he didn't try to escape. The room was modern. It had a bed and a dresser. The walls were white along with the carpet. The only window in the room had bars on the outside of it.

Luffy huffed laying on his bed. "My body hurts, I'm hungry, and I want to go home!" The tears were fast to fall. "Ace, Sabo I miss you! I don't want to stay here anymore! Everyone's so mean and the training hurts! I want to be free again!"

He cried for ten minutes before running out of tears. 'I can't go home! I have to stay here and protect Ace and Sabo!' The small ten year old wiped away his tears sitting up in the bed. "I can't give up now! I have to protect my brothers! They would do the same for me!"

Luffy walked over to the window looking out at the ocean. "I just wish I could be free for a few minutes long enough to go out and smell the sea water." He leaned against the window sill. "I wonder what Ace and Sabo are doing right now? I wonder if they miss me. They're probably safe back at home hunting animals. I hope they kept my straw hat safe!"

Luffy sighed watching the birds fly around the docks. He was brought out of his day dreaming when the door opened. Kaku stood there a smile on his face. "Well it's time to train again little guy! I'm sure today you'll be able to complete you training on how to do soru!"

Luffy nodded silently following the man out of his cold dull room. 'Ace, Sabo I hope you both are safe I really miss you both!'

* * *

I hope everyone likes this story so far! Please let me know what you think. Also Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece!

* * *

(Ace and Sabo 14)  
(1 year later)

"Ace! Watch out!" The freckled teen barely was able to dodge a bullet aimed at his head. He glared attacking the captain of the low ranking crew. Sabo came back to back with his brother. His metal pipe shinning.

"Fuck these bastard just won't stop coming!" Ace punched another man down. Sabo couldn't help but agree. "We need to hurry up and get out of here we need to find us a teacher we've wasted too much time as it is."

Before either one could move to attack all the men started to drop like flies around them. The two boys were confused and on high alert. "Hahaha whoops seems like I did it again!"

An old man with long greying hair stood in the middle of all the dropped bodies. Ace and Sabo stared at him in shock. They couldn't believe one man took down on these men without even lifting a finger.

The man noticed the boys and chuckled. "Are you two alright?" Ace snapped out of it first. He glared at the man and stood slightly in front of Sabo. "Who the hell are you?"

The old man laughed. "My name is Silvers Rayleigh what are you two brats doing out here on the grandline?" Sabo finally snapped out of his stupor. He pushed Ace aside eagerly.

"You were the first mate of Gol D Roger! Please we need your help! Four years ago our little brother was taken by the marines we need you to train us so we can get him back!"

Rayleigh was shocked to say the least. "You do know who your opponents would be why not just leave the boy?" Ace growled stepping forward. "There's no way we'll leave our idiot baby brother all alone! He did something stupid and gave up his dream of becoming pirate king for us! We will get him back!"

Rayleigh watched the two kids carefully. He grinned nodding. "Alright I'll train you but you should be warned my training will be tough and it will last at least two years longer if you truly wish to be strong can you both handle that?"

Ace and Sabo both grinned eager to finally have someone to teach them to get stronger. They both cheered. "Of course we can!" Rayleigh nodded turning around. "Follow me we'll head to a certain island to start your training!"

* * *

(Luffy 11)

Luffy stood in front of Spondom and the rest of CP9. Lucci looked at him emotionlessly. "You will demonstrate to us what you have learned if you can't manage to do a satisfactory job you will be killed."

The raven haired boy glared. He got ready to fight. Luffy moved first using soru. He disappeared from everyone's sites appearing behind Lucci. Luffy reared his fist back striking out at the man.

His fist connected by didn't do any damage. Luffy used soru again to disappear from the man's view. He then used geppo rising into the air to get a better advantage point.

Luffy shot down deciding to use Shigan but Lucci disappeared from view. Luffy hardened his body using Tekkai and was able to defend against Lucci's fist that came right for his stomach.

Luffy fell into a crouch glaring at the man. "I won't lose this time! I will beat you jerk!" He started to building up an attack with slow kicks that gradually sped up. Soon a pressurized kick sliced through the area using rankyaku.

Lucci ducked down avoiding the attack but Luffy knew he would do that and used soru to appear behind him. Luffy struck out kicking Lucci in the back sending the man forward.

Luffy jumped back taking a defensive stance watched Lucci carefully. The man stood seemingly unaffected. "Not bad you have improved from a year ago." Luffy stayed silent watching the man closely.

Lucci moved in a flash aiming strikes at the boy. Luffy used Kami-e to make his body weightless and avoided most of the attacks. Lucci aimed a hit for his head but he ducked down avoiding the blow.

Luffy grinned wickedly. "I'll show you my new technique I'm going to use to kick your ass!" He bent his knees and used his legs as a pump. His body started to steam and became red.

Luffy disappeared from site appearing behind Lucci and punching him hard in the face. Lucci stumbled back blood dripping from his nose. He glared and shifted into this zoan form.

"If it's a fight you want I won't hold back brat." Luffy grinned happy to have finally inflicted a wound on the man. Lucci moved in a blink of an eye and hit Luffy multiple times sending the boy flying back.

Luffy coughed up blood falling to the ground. He panted trying to pull himself up of the ground. Lucci looked down on him. "Admit defeat and stand down." Luffy glared at the man hate filling his eyes.

Before anything more could happen Spondom walked forward. "Well since the brat seems to be getting stronger than we'll send him on the water seven mission starting next year for now train him to make him stronger and more obedient!"

Luffy pulled himself up turning away from the room of people. Kalifa wrapped her arms around him. "You're so adorable I'm so glad we have someone like you here it's better than all these brute men!"

Luffy struggled in the woman's arms but he was wounded and weak. "L-Let go of me! Damn it I'm not some toy let go!" She ignored him and continued to cuddle him like a baby.

"Come on Kalifa let the boy go he needs to be treated for his wounds." Kaku stepped towards the woman she glared flashing her glasses. "Tell the truth Kaku you just want to take the adorable boy for yourself don't you?"

He sighed shaking his head at the woman's deduction. Luffy managed to worm his way out of her hold and took off towards his room. He wanted to get far away from the group of people.

The small boy sat on his bed wincing when it irritated his wounds. He looked at the ceiling. "I bet Ace and Sabo are getting stronger too! I hope I could see them again soon! We can all battle it out and see who the strongest is!"

"Shihihihi~ I bet I'd win! I've gotten a lot stronger from before! Ace and Sabo would be so jealous." He cut off touching his wet cheek. The tears continued to fall no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Ace, Sabo! Please…save me!"

* * *

Please tell me what you think! You opinions mean a lot and are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot to this story!

* * *

Ace and Sabo both stood in front of the old man waiting. Rayleigh looked them over and grinned. "Do you boys know anything about Haki?" Ace looked completely lost but Sabo nodded.

"I don't know a lot but it has something to do with like a power inside you and I also know it's the only thing that can be used to fight a logia devil fruit user." Rayleigh nodded agreeing to the information.

"There are three different forms of Haki. One observation Haki, this gives you the ability to predict your opponent's attacks. It is also helpful for pinpointing someone's exact location."

Sabo and Ace both listened carefully fully intent to learn as much as possible so they could save their brother. Rayleigh continued noticing he had their attention.

"The second form of Haki is Armament, this is what is used to fight devil fruit users, and this Haki hardens an area of the body making it almost unbreakable."

Rayleigh paused for a minute to let this sink in. Ace leaned forward eagerly. "So what's the last form of Haki?" The silver haired man grinned almost amused.

"The last form of Haki is something not many people have. It's completely uncommon. It's called conquerors Haki, this form of Haki allows the user to use their willpower to completely overwhelm their opponent make people with weaker wills fall unconscious but like I said not many people happen and this form of Haki is usually awakened during traumatic experiences."

Ace seemed to be in deep thought which caught the attention of the other two. Sabo looked at him confused. "What's wrong Ace you seem like something is bothering you."

Ace nodded and looked up at Rayleigh. "How do you find out if someone have conquerors Haki?" Rayleigh grinned understanding.

"You think you might have conquerors Haki? Well I can train you in it but first we must learn the first two form of Haki are you both ready?" They both nodded determined.

* * *

Luffy flew back slamming into a wall. He was dripping blood in multiple places. Lucci glared down at him. "I've told you before you will obey orders. If we tell you to kill someone you do it without question."

Luffy held his bleeding cheek glaring at the tall man. "I don't want to kill innocent people! It's not right! They never did anything wrong so why do they have to die?"

The older man sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't matter if they're innocent you kill them when ordered to if you can't do that then you will be trained to obey orders."

The young raven flinched away from the taller man. 'Grandpa is this what marines do? Are marines really this evil and corrupted? How could you work for people like that gramps?'

Lucci turned away from him. "Go back to your room for now. We will be leaving in one year to go on a very long mission and by then you WILL know how to obey orders."

Luffy rushed out of the room still holding his bruised and bleeding cheek. Tear were gathered in his eyes. 'I will not cry! I won't cry! Not until I see them again! I won't cry until I see my brothers again!'

He slammed the door to his room closed. Rushing over to his bed he pulled out a first aid kit from his under his bed and bandaged his cheek. It was sloppy he sniffled still trying to hold the tears back.

'I miss Sabo he would always bandage my wounds whenever I got hurt I want him to bandage my wounds again. They hurt Sabo! Ace! I won't cry until you get here so please, please hurry!'

* * *

Ace flew back away from Sabo. He stood panting glaring at the smirking blonde. "What's wrong Ace didn't see that coming?" The blonde taunted the older.

Ace glared heatedly. "Shut the hell up Sabo! Just because you got the observation Haki down doesn't mean crap! I still beat you in the armament Haki!" Sabo rolled his eyes still grinning.

Rayleigh laughed at the two. "Alright both of you enough sparring for today, and Sabo stop taunting your brother. Just because you figured out observation Haki doesn't mean you can dodge everything. That is what we're doing next.

The day went on with training until night fell. Ace fell back on the ground exhausted along with Sabo. The two looked up at the night sky silently both thinking.

"Hey Ace do you think wherever Lu is right now he can see this sky?" Aces face hardened and he glared at the sky.

"I have the feeling wherever Lu is he isn't happy and they probably don't let him wander around. I bet they don't feed him enough either. We need to get stronger faster before they destroy Lu completely!"

Sabo nodded agreeing with the raven. Everything was silent once again before Ace asked a question. "Sabo…We will get Luffy back right?" The blonde looked over sharply and was surprised at what he saw.

Ace had tears streaming down his cheeks. They were tears of sadness, frustration, worry, and love. Sabo felt the tears start to brim the corner of his eyes. He turned back to the sky and sighed heavily.

"I think we will at least die trying. We won't give up on Lu no matter what! He gave up everything for us so we'll do the same and whatever happens after we'll face it together as brothers!"

Ace nodded wiping the tears away quickly. "We're his older brothers and I'm sure he's probably being a little cry baby crying his eyes out right now! He's probably whining about food and annoying everyone at that base!"

Sabo nodded grinning. "Yeah Lu will be perfectly fine when we save him! He'll be the same lovable Luffy we all know and love!" The two boys were quick to fall asleep after that both thinking of their little crybaby brother.

* * *

Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!  
Enjoy!

* * *

(2 Years Later)  
(Luffy 13)

Luffy's eyes shined with excitement but he held still in fear of being hurt. He was standing on a train with four other CP9 agents. Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno were all keeping an eye on the boy to make sure he didn't step out of line.

Lucci looked over the documents. They were going on a five year long mission to try and get some important documents from the mayor of water seven. Lucci and Kaku would be ship wrights. Kalifa would be the mayor's secretary. Blueno a bartender. Lastly the brat was going to get in with the Franky family.

Lucci looked down at the young boy. "Luffy." Hearing his name he looked back at the intimidating man waiting to see what he said. "You know what you're supposed to do on this mission correct?"

Luffy nodded looking down. "I'm supposed to infiltrate the Franky family and become one of them. When I get in good with them I'll use the man to see if he knows anything about the documents right?"

Kalifa grabbed the boy snuggling him. "Oh you're so smart and so cute!" Luffy learned soon it was easier to just let her hug him than trying to fight her. She held onto him and looked at Lucci.

"Are you sure I can't just say he's my son? He could get close to the mayor that way come on Lucci?" The man glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "He has his mission we won't let any possible leads get away from us!"

Kalifa let him go and he moved towards the window staring at the sea longingly. He wanted to feel the sea water spray on him and feel the wind. He just wanted to live out his dream of sailing the seas.

Luffy sighed laying his head against the window. 'Thinking like this won't do anything I should be thinking about the mission and how I'm going to join the Franky family.'

* * *

(Ace and Sabo 16)

The two boys grinned widely at the old man. He waved them off as their ship started to sail out. "Good luck getting your brother back boys!" Ace grinned "We won't stop until we do! Thanks for everything old man Rayleigh!"

Sabo sat down and pulled a map out. Ace turned to his looking curious. "So what's the plan Sabo? How are we going to find Lu?" The blonde grinned. "Well there are only three places he could be."

Ace looked over at the three marked places. "Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and Marineford. So which do you think they took him to?" Sabo looked thoughtful staring at the map.

"They would want to keep Luffy a secret from the world so I don't think they would have him become an ordinary marine. Ace have you ever heard of the rumor about there being a secret assassin group in the marines?"

Ace looked shocked and shook his head. "I think Luffy is at Enies Lobby that's where all the CP agents are located. I believe they made him become an assassin so they could keep him a secret."

Ace clenched his fists in anger. His eyes were dark as he looked out at the sea. "It's been six years since we last seen Luffy. Heard his laugh. Seen his smile. They took him from us and now after six years we are going to finally get him back!"

Sabo stood next to the raven eyes just as dark. He cracked the knuckles in his hands and grinned. "We'll make sure to pay them back fully for all the pain the made Luffy go through."

Both brothers could only think of one thing and that was saving their little brother and never letting him go again. Sabo looked down thoughtfully. "Before we go to Enies Lobby we should stop here and water seven to make sure they didn't send him out on some mission or something."

Ace nodded in agreement. He sighed sitting down. "Sabo what's going to happen after we get Luffy back?" Sabo sighed lacing his fingers together. "I've thought about this before and I never want to lose one of you ever again. The pain I've felt from losing Lu is intense I I want us to sail together."

Sabo looked at Ace waiting to hear his reply. The raven grinned nodding. "I was thinking the same thing! I never want to lose either of you ever again. We'll get Luffy and then we'll sail together as the ASL pirates!"

* * *

Luffy looked at the island known as water seven. It was amazing. He grinned happily. Lucci jerked the boy back and looked at him sternly. "You will come once a week to Blueno's bar and report anything you find. If you try to escape we will know and we will kill you understand?"

Luffy nodded not looking the man in the eyes. He learned before that fighting back against the stronger man was only going to lead him to have broken bones and be in pain.

The young boy watched as the group split up going different ways. He sighed and started making his way to where the Franky family stayed. He knew exactly what he was going to do to get into their good graces.

It didn't take the boy long to find the oddly made house. He scuffed himself up a little. Made his clothes looking dirtier and his face. He knocked on the door and soon brought tears to his eyes.

A man with blue hair answered the door and looked down at the boy. "Hey kid are you lost?" Luffy looked up sniffling and shook his head. "M-My mommy and d-daddy threw me out! Said I w-was useless a-and I should j-just go die! I h-have nowhere to go!"

Luffy ran to the blue haired man throwing his arms around his leg and crying. The man teared up instantly crying along with him and wrapped his in a hug. "That is sssuuuppppeerrr sad! Don't worry little guy you can join the Franky family! We won't ever through you out! My names Franky."

Luffy looked up at Franky sniffling. The man led him into the house and stood tall. "Alright boys we have a new member of the Franky family! From now on Luffy will be our new brother! Everyone greet him he was thrown out by his parents!"

All the men cheered and Luffy smiled fake. He joined in on the partying to keep up appearances. 'Infiltration successful!'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace was pacing the small boat impatiently. "Argh! Sabo screw going to water seven let's just go straight to Enies lobby! We know he's there! Going searching at the islands is a stupid idea and a waste of time!"

Sabo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look Ace I know you're restless but it can't be helped! We need to search the surrounding islands before going in guns blazing!"

Ace groaned falling back. "But why? Why can't we just go get Lu back?" Sabo sat next to his brother.

"Think about it what if Lu is out on some kind of mission? We go to Enies lobby thinking he's there and we just let the marines know we're searching for him! If we did that we might never get Lu back! We have to keep what we're doing a secret until we know for sure where he is."

The freckled teen huffed but nodded agreeing with his blonde brother. "Sabo when we get Luffy back he may not be the same Luffy." The blonde nodded confirming the oldest brother's worries.

"I don't think Lu would break so easily but there is always the possible scenario of him not even being our Luffy anymore." Ace clenched his fist fear and anger showing on his face.

"No matter what I will get Luffy back! We'll be happy together like we were before they took him!" Sabo nodded showing the same determination. The two sailed on heading for water seven.

* * *

Luffy snuck out of the big house. He through the hood of his cloak up and slipped through the streets heading for Blueno's bar.

The small raven slipped inside unnoticed by everyone. Blueno looked up and pointed to the back. Luffy went past him into the secret room in the back. Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa were all there waiting.

Lucci looked down at the raven boy. "Were you able to successfully infiltrate the Franky family?" Luffy nodded pulling his hood down.

"They accepted me but I don't think they trust me fully yet. I did find out something though." Lucci leaned forward interested.

"It seems like the leader Franky knows the mayor. He goes out often to speak with him but Franky won't talk about anything to do with the mayor whenever someone brings it up he changes the subject completely." Lucci nodded leaning back uninterested.

"Keep watching the man and try to get him to trust you make him spill all his secret to you. We don't have forever so hurry it up." Luffy nodded lowering his head. Kalifa quickly scooped him up snuggling close to him.

She looked up adjusting her glasses. "I also heard something interesting it seems Fire Fist Ace and Blue gentlemen Sabo have come back on the radar after being invisible for two years. They were seen heading in this directions."

Luffy's eyes widened hearing his brother's names. He looked up sharply but recoiled seeing Lucci's glare. "You haven't contacted them have you?" Luffy shook his head sadly.

"I'm not that stupid! I wouldn't risk my brother's lives just so I could be free!" Lucci smirked nodding in agreement. "Your dismissed brat hurry up and get back to that family." Luffy nodded taking off leaving the bar behind.

The young raven sat by the water staring out at it. 'Ace, Sabo are you really coming this way? What have you two been doing all these years?' He sighed sadly hugging his knees to his chest.

Luffy jumped when someone sat down next to him. He looked up seeing Franky. "I assumed when you left earlier that you were some kind of spy. But then I see you here starring out at the ocean. So what bugging ya little buddy?"

Luffy sighed starring out at the ocean again. "My dream has always been to set sail, find nakama and have fun adventures. Sailing the seas doing as I please and not letting anyone tell me what I can and can't do."

Franky watched the young boy. "You should smile some kid frowning doesn't suit someone like you! You seem the time to be ssssuuuuppppeeerrrr energetic!" Luffy grinned slightly nodding.

"My brothers used to get so annoyed with me because I was always moving! But that was a long time ago I'm sure they've forgotten about me by now." Luffy sighed feeling sad again.

Franky stood and pulled Luffy up with him. "Come on lets go back inside its too cold out here!" Luffy nodded following the tall man back into the warm and inviting home.

The raven looked down sadly feeling pain in his chest. 'I'm sorry Franky! For betraying your kindness but I have to! If not my brothers will suffer in your place so please I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me!'

* * *

Garp sat in Sengoku's office at Marine HQ. The fleet admiral sighed. "Those two grandsons of yours are moving again!" Garp grinned proudly. He shoved another cracker into his mouth.

"Those two will never give up! Not until they have Luffy back with him! I'm sure they're both stronger now as well. Gahaha I can't wait to see Luffy's face when they come and save him!"

Sengoku glared at the old man and slammed his hands on his desk. "You old fool! You don't understand anything! If they try and take that boy then he will be killed!"

Garp scuffed and paused eating his crackers. He looked up at Sengoku with a dark look. "Those CP9 fools won't know what hit them! Those two boys will never let anyone hurt Luffy! You picked the wrong people to mess with this time Sengoku!"

The fleet admiral sighed loudly nodding. "Hurry up and get out of my office! I don't have time to deal with you annoying old fool!" Garp laughed leaving the room. Sengoku sighed looking up at the ceiling. 'Maybe we really did mess up going after those three boys…Only time will tell I suppose.'


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
Sorry for such a long wait I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

A few months went by and Luffy got closer and closer to the Franky family. He was smiling more but the guilt was weighing him down. He snuck out of the house again to report to Lucci.

The leader of CP9 was waiting for him in the back of Blueno's bar. "Your late you brat." He raised his hand slapping the boy harshly. Luffy didn't make a noise but held his cheek in pain.

"I'm sorry it was hard to sneak out the family was up late partying." Lucci rolled his eyes not interested in the boy's excuses.

"I don't care about that! I want to know if you've learned anything else are they hiding anything?" Luffy avoided eye contact and shook his head.

"They seem like a completely normal troublesome people. They're all really kind and I don't think their involved in this blue print thing at all! Can't we just cut them out of the mission?"

Lucci glared harshly at the boy standing to his full height. He shot his leg out kicking Luffy in the stomach and sending him to the ground. "It's not your job to question the mission! You follow orders and that's all do I make myself clear brat?"

Luffy nodded tears coming to his eyes as he held his aching stomach. "I understand I'm sorry! I didn't mean to question it!" Lucci sat back down still mad at the idiotic child.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Things are going to get chaotic around here soon. Those two brothers of yours are coming here so I want you to stay hidden."

Luffy nodded standing up still holding his aching and most likely bruised stomach. Lucci shooed him away and the boy turned making his way to the door. He stopped momentarily when the older man called out. "Remember boy do anything stupid and not only will you suffer but so will those brothers of yours."

The raven left the room quickly angry tears in his eyes. 'You don't have to tell me that idiot! I already know what happens but I won't let you all control my life! Ace and Sabo are stronger now they'll know what to do!'

The raven nodded determined. He wasn't going to be pushed around by the marines any longer. He was done with suffering because of the marines he knew now that his brothers were strong enough to protect themselves.

* * *

-(With Sabo and Ace)-

"Hey Sabo how much longer until we get to water seven?" Sabo looked up from his map to look at his freckled brother and sighed.

"You've asked me this every day for the past few months and the answer will always be the same. We will get there when we get there!" Ace groaned flopping onto the hard wood of the boat.

He stared up at the blue sky and grinned. "The first thing we have to do when we free Lu is take him out to sea he'd love the smell of the ocean especially after so long!"

The blonde smiled nodding both thinking of the Youngers wide smile and contagious laugh as he talked excitedly about his dream. The blonde chuckled laying down next to the raven.

"I imagine the first thing Lu's gonna want is his precious hat back, but yeah I agree the ocean is where we'll go first. He'll definitely love it." They both remained silent before Sabo asked the thing that's been on both of their minds.

"Hey Ace what are we going to do after we get Lu back? Where are we going to go?" Ace sighed turning to look at his blonde brother. "I honestly don't know I've thought about going back to the island Rayleigh trained us at."

Sabo hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head. "I think we should go to one of the four yanko's. We're going to need some protection to further our training. As much as I wish it could be us three forever I know we're not strong enough just the three of us to fight off all the marines, we're going to need help and protection."

Ace groaned but nodded agreeing reluctantly. "The only two I will even consider going to are Red haired Shanks or regrettably the old man Whitebeard." Sabo was shocked the freckled teen was even willing to mention the older captains name.

The blonde chuckled nodding. "I think we should go to Whitebeards crew they're close and like family plus we can't go to Shanks without breaking Lu's promise to the man."

The freckled teen groaned louder. "I knew you were going to say that!" Sabo laughed before sitting up looking at the map.

"We probably have about a week left before getting to water seven we should check the island before there to make sure he's not there. If he's not in water seven then we'll go straight to Enies Lobby."

Ace grinned liking that idea. "We won't stop until we've got him back! I don't care where we have to go! I'll go to hell and back to get Lu back where he belongs! With us!" Sabo nodded in agreement.

* * *

-(With the Marines)-

Sengoku slammed his fist into his desk. "Damn it all! Those insufferable brats!" Garp laughed at the man's fury. The other three in the room were silent as the fleet admiral let out his anger.

Sengoku turned to the old man glaring. "Garp how do they know exactly where that boy is? How would they know to go to water seven?" Garp looked thoughtful and he laughed.

"Sabo he's smart and resourceful he analyzes what his enemies might be thinking and uses it against them, he figured once word got out that they were moving the marines would try and move Luffy to side track them. He's a smart boy and always plans five steps ahead of his opponents."

Sengoku seemed to have calmed down and looked thoughtful. "If that's true than he would never think to look at impel down. In one week we'll move the boy to impel down for as long as it take for those brothers of his to give up hope of finding him."

Garp was shocked. He slammed his hands against the desk cracking it. "Sengoku! Are you insane! Sending a kid to impel down you'll wind up killing him! He'll never be the same if you send him there!"

Sengoku shot him a glare and Garp quieted down. "I know this seems rash and I don't want to do this to a child but he cannot be allowed to roam freely! He is a threat to the whole world if he gets free! It's the only thing I can do I am sorry Garp."

The marine hero clenching his fist tears in the corner of his eyes. "Garp you will be the one to escort the boy to impel down, that way you can speak to him and spend time with him before he goes in."

Garp shook his head before turning and storming out of the office. 'I can put up with a lot Sengoku but this has gone too far! I won't allow you to kill my own family!'

Garp entered his office and picked up a Den Den Mushi before dialing a number into the phone. "Brat I need to talk to you about something urgent…It involves Luffy."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Somewhere out on the grand line the red force was floating undisturbed. "Oh Garp! What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

A red haired middle aged man sat with a goofy smile on his face. "Brat I need to talk to you about something urgent….It involves Luffy."

This caused the man to turn serious quickly. "What's wrong with Luffy? It has to be something big for you to be calling me of all people."

Shanks held his breath waiting for the old man to talk. "A few years ago the marines took Luffy from Dawn Island and forced him to join CP9, in one week they're planning on taking him to impel."

Garp was cut off when Shanks screamed. "Impel Down! He's a fucking child! What the hell are the marines thinking! This is insanity!" Shanks was fuming how dare they try to hurt someone precious to him.

"Calm down brat! I'm calling you because I want you to save him! Ace and Sabo are both on their way there as well but I don't know if they'll make it in time." Shanks was silent as he listened to the old man.

He sighed eyes serious. "We'll be there in a week and Garp no matter what don't let them take Luffy to Impel Down."

Shanks hung up with the old man and stood. "Benn change course full speed to water seven! Luffy's in danger!" Those words got all the men rushing around to do as their captain ordered.

Shanks pulled out another snail letting it ring. "Purpurpurpurpur." "What the hell do you want red hair, yoi?"

"Marco put Whitebeard on this is important." Marco blinked surprised at the man's seriousness. He quickly passed the snail to the older man.

"What's with the urgency brat?" Shanks sighed looking hesitant.

He swallowed his pride. "How close are you to water seven?" The Whitebeard pirates were confused by the other yonko's question.

"We're probably about three days away from there why are you asking brat?" Whitebeard was interested in what the red haired brat had to say.

"I need your help! A young boy, Luffy, the marines are going to be sending him to Impel Down in one week I need your help to protect him." The Whitebeard crew were in shock. The man had never asked them for help.

Whitebeard nodded. "Alright we'll help you save your brat, the marines have gone too far this time."

Shanks sighed in relief. "The boys name is Monkey D Luffy, he's short with raven hair and you should be able to know who he is because he should be wearing a straw hat."

All the commanders logged the information into their head. Marco looked up to Whitebeard. "If we push faster we should be able to get there within a day or so." The old man nodded silently telling his son to do just that.

"Don't worry brat we'll hold the marines off until you can get here. We won't let the marines take the boy." Shanks knew he could trust Whitebeard with this because the man valued family over most things.  
-(Break)-

Luffy stood in shock eyes wide. Fear was coursing throughout his body. "In three days you will be going to Impel Down until Fire Fist Ace and Blue Gentlemen Sabo are both dealt with."

The younger raven stared at Lucci not fully comprehending what he was saying. They were going to ship him off to the worst prison ever in one week. He shook his head stepping away from the man.

"No! They can't do something like that! I'm only a kid! I haven't done anything wrong!" Luffy was shaking in fear. 'There's no way gramps would let them do something like that to me right?'

Lucci looked at him emotionlessly. "It doesn't matter if you're a child or not you existence itself is a threat enough so the government will deal with you properly."

Luffy was scared he had heard on Impel Down and he did not want to go there. The raven haired boy turned running out of the bar. He kept his head down as he ran through the streets of water seven.

Luffy slammed into someone and fell back. He looked up seeing a blonde with pineapple like hair. "S-Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The blonde shrugged not caring.

"Its fine I wasn't watching where I was going either hey do you know where I could find a boy his name is Monkey D Luffy, yoi." Luffy blinked confused knowing he's never seen this man before.

Luffy shook his head. "Sorry mister but I don't know." Luffy saw Franky and took off towards him trying to get away from the weird blonde.

"Franky! Hey Franky!" The blue haired cyborg turned looking for who was calling him and grinned seeing the younger boy. The two walked off down the street heading for the Franky family house.

-(Break)-

A small ship pulled into a dock on the edge of water seven. Two teens stepped foot on shore grinning. Both looked at the city in front of them with determined eyes. "Don't worry Lu we're finally here!"

* * *

I'm really sorry for such a short chapter! I promise there will never be a chapter as short as this one for the rest of the story! Next chapter the real fun stuff starts.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy sat in front of Franky looking sad. "Franky in three days I'm going to be leaving water seven."

Franky looked at the young boy in shock. It's been months since the boy had been here and now he was just leaving. "I I guess I have a grandpa I never knew about and he's taking me home."

The blue haired cyborg could see something was wrong with the young kid. He sighed placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry kid! Once a member of the Franky family always a member!"

Luffy smiled brightly as tears dripped from his face. "Thank you! Franky thank you for taking me in!"

The small raven turned running out of the house. Luffy ran down the streets crying. The small raven was grabbed roughly by the arm. He jerked to a stop looking at the person who had him.

Lucci glared at the boy. "The marines are early so you'll be leaving right this minute, let's go."

Luffy panicked and struggled. "No! Let go of me! I don't want to go let go! Ace! Sabo!"

The young boy tried breaking free of the older man's grip but it was impossible. Lucci was stronger than him, way stronger. Luffy could see a group of marines up ahead.

Garp stood with the marines looking worried. He had told the red haired pirates a week but they were two days early. Garp looked over when he heard yelling. The older man made his way to the two and shoved Lucci away pulling Luffy to his chest.

Luffy clung to the old man. "Gramps please don't take me to impel down! Please I don't want to go there! I want to go home! I want Ace! I want Sabo!" Luffy couldn't stop himself from crying.

Garp held the boy tighter gritting his teeth. He knew he didn't have a choice they were sending Lucci with them to make sure the old vice admiral did as he was supposed to.

"Oi! Let go of that boy Garp the fist, yoi!" Everyone looked over and their eyes widened in shock. A group of Whitebeard pirates stood in front of them. Marco was the one who spoke.

Whitebeard stood with his son's. Garp was in shock he didn't know why the Whitebeard pirates were here. Lucci walked in front of Luffy and Garp. "What do the Whitebeard pirates want with a marine brat?"

Whitebeard stared down at the man. "We were close by and caught wind of you little plan on throwing a young brat into impel down, I won't let the marines fall that far as torturing a young child!"

Lucci glared before launching at the old man. Him and the Phoenix clashed causing a loud explosion of fire to shoot up in the sky.

-(Break)-  
"Sabo where the hell should we look first?" Sabo sighed looking around the giant town in front of them.

The blonde glanced over at his raven haired brother. Ace was fidgeting and anxious. "First we should look for marines, he could be with them."

Ace nodded agreeing with the blonde. The two started making their way into the town. They searched around bars and food stalls but they didn't see any marines anywhere.

There was a loud explosion and fire shot up into the sky. The two brothers look at each other before nodding. They took off towards the sounds of fighting. Both were pushing themselves faster and harder than ever.

Ace and Sabo ran over and hill and looked at the fight. Whitebeard pirates were fighting with marines for some reason. The brothers could care less about the other people, they were looking for someone specific.

Sabo's blue eyes landed on a small raven. Tears filled his eyes and relief filled him. Ace also noticed the boy and much like Sabo felt immense relief. They both couldn't stop themselves from calling out to the boy.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy's head snapped up and his eyes landed on the two figures at the top of the hill. The young boy felt the tears fill his eyes and he screamed. "ACE! SABO!"

Garp let his grandson go out of shock. His eyes not leaving the two teens. Ace and Sabo ignored everything and everyone their eyes focused solely on their little brother running towards them.

They both took off for the boy. Luffy crashed into the two hugging them tightly and cried loudly. "Ace! Sabo! I missed you so much! Thank god you're both alright!"

Ace felt the tears falling and hugged the younger boy closer his arms wrapped around Luffy and Sabo holding them close not ever wanting to lose one of his brothers ever again.

Sabo had his arms wrapped tightly around Luffy his tears dripping onto the younger boys head. "Luffy! Oh god Lu! Never leave ever again! Please never leave without telling us again!"

The group ignored the outside world as they held each other close. Luffy couldn't stop his tears. He was so happy his brothers had come to save him.

Whitebeard noticed the other two brats. 'Hm what interesting little brats they are.' The old man grinned having decided the brat's would be joining his crew no matter what.

Ace pulled away first looking around at the battlefield. "Oi Lu what's going on why are the marines and Whitebeard pirates fighting?"

Luffy looked around and shook his head. "I don't know but the marines were planning on taking me to impel down today, then the old mustache man showed up and they started fighting."

Ace and Sabo's eyes darkened at hearing the younger boy's words. They glared at the marines who just noticed them. Sabo took off his pipe and swung knocking a marine out instantly.

Ace lit his hand on fire slamming it into some of the other marines frying them instantly. Luffy stood up slamming a haki covered hand into a marines face knocking him out.

The three brothers stood back to back watching everyone else because everyone here was an enemy. Luffy grinned happily. "I've missed you both so much!"

They both nodded looking back at him fondly. "We've missed you too Lu! No one will ever separate us ever again!"

* * *

They have finally reunited! But their not out of the clear just yet! 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Lucci noticed the two new additions to the fight and glared. That little brat was messing everything up!

He turned away from the phoenix and launched at the unsuspecting raven. Lucci was blocked instantly by a pipe.

Sabo glared at the man and pushed him back. "Why were you targeting Luffy? Are you with the marines?"

Lucci stood to his full height. "The boy is property of the marines leave now and I won't kill you along with him."

Sabo's eyes widened and instantly turned dark. "I won't let you touch a hair on his head! I will never feel the loss of losing a brother ever again! If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Lucci knew the boy was strong he could feel it. He instantly used his devil fruit changing into his zoan form. "Very well then I'll deal with you first."

The two clashed Sabo pushing the marine back farther away from Luffy.

Ace stood face to face with Garp. He was scared but Luffy was more important than his fears right now. Garp sighed. "You boys don't make anything easier for me!"

The freckled raven watched the old man's move carefully. "Why are you trying to take Lu to Impel down? I know you're not okay with something like this!"

Garp glared at the boy. "Of course I'm not okay with it! But because you three won't give up your dreams of piracy there's no choice! I am a marine and I must do my job!"

"Well then I'm sorry ahead of time gramps because I can't let you take luffy away from us again! I won't let the marines hurt him anymore!" The talking was over and the two launched hitting each other in the face.

Luffy looked around at all the fighting. He somehow got separated from his two brothers and couldn't see them anywhere.

"Luffy why are you being such a bad boy all of a sudden." Luffy tensed up before turning around quickly.

Kalifa and Kaku stood arms crossed and looking down at him. Luffy took a step away from them glaring. Kalifa sighed and opened her arms. "Come on come with me and I promise you won't be punished too bad."

Kaku sighed before launching at the boy. He was tired of trying to play it nice. The long nosed man was blocked by two swords. A man with a pompadour stood grinning.

"Sorry buddy but this boy is going to be one of my new brothers so I'm going to have to ask you to stop picking on him." The man glared before pushing away.

Two men stood in front of Luffy. The pompadour man looked back grinning. "Hey there little guy I'm Thatch and this is my brother Izo we're here to help you out alright?"

Luffy nodded hesitantly but knew not to trust them. Unless Ace and Sabo said otherwise he wouldn't trust these people.

-(Break)-

Sabo cursed noticing that he got separated from his brothers. "Guess I should hurry up and finish this."

Sabo looked at the cheetah zoan. The man was slightly beat up as was Sabo they were both on equal par in power. Lucci wiped some blood away from his lip.

"Why are you fighting so hard for that boy? He's marine property and will be going to impel down no matter what so why fight the inevitable?"

Sabo glared at the man. "As long as I'm still breathing I will never let Lu be taken to impel down! As his older brother I swear to protect him with everything that I got!"

Sabo coated his fists in haki along with his pipe. He was done playing games. This guy needed to be dealt with and he needed to find his brothers.

He attacked first swinging his pipe. Lucci ducked able to dodge and the two moved so fast they looked blurred.

-(Break)-

Ace panted wiping blood from his nose. Garp stood unharmed and perfectly fine. Ace gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn it gramps why are you doing this? It makes no sense!"

Garp narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Enough talk boy! Unless you defeat me here and now I'll be taking Luffy to impel down!"

The freckled raven eyes darkened and he lit his body on fire. "I'll die before I let you take him there! I don't care if your my gramps or not! No one will ever hurt Luffy ever again!"

Ace attacked throwing punch after punch. Garp was able to dodge all of them with ease. Ace did get extremely strong but he still wasn't on Garps level just yet a few more years of training and he could probably surpass the old man but not right now.

Ace was getting frustrated no matter what he did he couldn't land a hit on the old man. 'Damn it I can't let him take Luffy! I can't lose here!'

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere kicking the old man back. Marco looked back at the freckled teen. "Go find your brothers I'll deal with the old man, yoi."

Ace wanted to protest and tell the guy to screw off but he was more worried about Luffy and Sabo to properly argue with the blonde. He nodded before turning and taking off to find his brothers.

Ace found Sabo quickly and like him someone had taken over his fight. Sabo was glaring at the man but turned deciding finding his brothers was more important.

"Someone steal your fight too?" Sabo looked up grinning and nodded.

They both quickly turned and ran off to look for Luffy. They were able to find him pretty quick.

Both brothers grabbed one of his hands. "Come on Lu we'll leave the rest of the fight up to these pirates!"

Luffy pouted but didn't object he ran with his brothers away from all the fighting. Sabo quickly untied their boat.

Ace helped Luffy in and they were soon quickly sailing away from water seven. "We need to hurry up and get far ahead of the others that way they won't be able to find us!"

Ace and Luffy nodded in agreement to their blonde brother. They all looked at each other before hugging each other tightly. Luffy let his tears fall freely now that he was safe in his brother's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace and Sabo held their baby brother tighter when they felt him shake with uncontrollable sobs. "It's alright Lu we're here now and we'll never let anyone take you away from us again."

Luffy nodded against Sabo's chest. He had been so scared and lonely with the marines. He finally after so long felt safe. He was safe with his brothers.

Sabo pushed the boy back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Luffy can you tell us what happened while you were with them?"

The youngest raven nodded slowly. "They were always mean, they trained me for hours before locking me in a room and only fed me twice a day, if I did something wrong I was beat for it."

Both brothers felt anger rushing through them. Sabo cursed. "I should have hit that bastard harder!"

Ace finally remembered something and grinned. "Hey Lu we got something for you!" Luffy looked over curious and his eyes lit up brightly at the object. It was his hat that Shanks had given him.

"My hat! You kept it safe this whole time! Thank you!" Ace and Sabo both felt relieved that the younger boy hadn't lost his bright smile over the years of being with the marines.

Luffy's face darkened catching the older boys off guard. "Someone's coming towards us! There are a lot people."

Ace looked behind him glaring seeing a ship coming towards them and fast. "Shit is it the marines?"

Something blue shot up into the sky and was making its way towards them and fast. Sabo and Ace both stood in front of Luffy protectively. They lost him once they wouldn't lose him again!

As the figure got closer the boys realized it was a phoenix that was on fire. The giant bird landed on their small boat and transformed into a man.

Sabo recognized the man instantly and tensed alerting to his brothers this man was dangerous. Ace moved a step closer to be more in front of Sabo as well. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The blonde man grinned slightly. "Names Marco, I'm the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and we want the brat, we promise an old acquaintance that we'd return him safely, yoi."

Ace glowered and lit his hands on fire. "You just try and take Lu from us! I won't let you hurt my brothers."

Luffy clung to Sabo's shirt fear in his eyes. Ace lunged at the man and Marco kicked him sending him into the water. Sabo cursed and dove into the water to save Ace from drowning.

Luffy placed his hands on his knees and started steaming. "Gear Second." Marco raised an eyebrow watching the boy.

Luffy disappeared from sight but Marco was able to see the boys moves and easily grabbed his wrist before he could punch him. "Come on brat it's pointless fighting me you won't win and I refuse to hurt you, yoi."

The young raven tried pulling his fist back but wasn't able to match the phoenix strength. Ace was thrown onto the small boat. Sabo pulled himself up but Marco quickly kicked the teen in the head causing him to fall forward next to Ace.

Luffy struggled harder trying to free himself. Marco threw the boy over his shoulder and looked up at the giant ship that had pulled up right next to him. "Oi could someone help me out, yoi."

Thatch jumped down from the ship making the smaller boat rock dangerously. Marco rolled his eyes at his brother who shrugged sheepishly. "Grab the two brats but tie them to the mast, yoi."

Thatch nodded throwing both boys over his shoulder. The three made their way up to the deck. Ace and Sabo were quickly tied to the mast. Marco walked over to Whitebeard and sat the kid down.

Luffy went stiff and his eyes lost their bright light. "Why can't I stay with my brothers? Why is it wrong for me to want to be with them?"

Whitebeard eyes widened slightly at the boy's words. He truly had to wonder what the marines had done to the boy were he closed off so completely without his brothers.

Their attention was brought over to the mast when shouts could be heard. "Where the hell did you take my little brother! Luffy!"

Luffy's eyes got some of their light back when he heard his older brother calling for him. He bit his thump blowing it up until it was the size of a giants. Luffy swung aiming for the group of pirates trying to restrain his raven haired brother.

The pirates were all thrown away and Luffy's vision blurred at using that technique. He connected his eyes with Ace and reached his hand out before falling forward.

Ace's eyes widened in fear and he shot towards he boy. Marco was making his way towards the kid when a giant fist of fire cut him off. "Don't you touch him!"

Ace pulled the small raven into his arms and held him tightly. He quickly retreated back to the mast guarding Sabo unconscious form. It worried him that his blonde brother wasn't waking up and now his younger brother had just fainted.

The pirates were closing in around him and his started to hyperventilate. 'Not again, I won't them again!'

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fire erupted around Ace throwing many of the pirates back. A giant wall of flames separated the crew from the boys. Ace pulled Sabo into his arms and held his two brothers to him.

He shook his head willing the flames higher. "Stay away from us! Just leave us alone! We just want to be free why is that so bad?"

The pirates on the other side all stilled when they heard the teens words. Whitebeard crushed the jug of sake in his hands his eyes blazing with anger. 'Those marines have pushed these boys to such levels! This is unforgivable even for them!'

Whitebeard stood and the pirates all parted for him as he made his way towards the wall of flames. Whitebeard raised his bisento and made the flames disappear. Ace tensed looking up to the man who is known as the strongest man in the world.

Ace glared pulling his brother closer. "You'll have to kill me before I let you take them from me! I won't let go of them until I'm dead!"

Whitebeard looked the three boys over, the youngest has went through years of torture and abuse, the blonde looked slightly malnourished and had dark circles under his eyes, Ace also had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Brat I have no desire to separate you from your brothers, we only wish to bring the straw hatted brat to someone who was worried about him, I give you my word as captain that as long as you're on my ship you or your brothers will not be harmed."

Ace's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. The man was lying trying to trick him into a false sense of security.

Whitebeard grinned at the young boy. "Why not join my crew? Take up my mark and roam these seas' wild and free…become my son!"

Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing he glared and shouted. "To hell with that!"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo groaned opening his eyes he was able to hear Ace scream. "To hell with that!"

The blonde opened his eyes before shooting up worried. "Luffy!" He looked around frantically for the boy until his eyes landed on his little brother safely in Ace's arms.

Ace looked over at him relieved. "Thank god your awake! I didn't know what to do Lu just passed out and you wouldn't wake up, we're surrounded but the old man is trying to trick us into feeling safe."

Marco frowned stepping forward. "Oi it's not a trick pops is serious he really wants you boys to join his crew, yoi."

Sabo tensed seeing the blonde. This man had been the one who had hurt Ace and himself. He was the one who took Luffy from them again!

The blonde lowered his head, hat shadowing his eyes. He tightened his grip on his staff. "We worked so hard all these years to be able to get Luffy back, I'll be damned if I let some pirates come in and ruin everything! I won't let Luffy be unhappy ever again!"

Sabo looked up eyes dark. Ace laid the young boy down and stood along with his blonde brother. Their eyes were dark and promise death to anyone who stood in their way.

The commanders couldn't believe boys as young as them could have such a look in their eyes. They were ready to fight to the death for their brother. "You may have taken us off guard but it'll be different this time! We won't be take out so easily!"

The Whitebeard pirates didn't know what they should do in this situation. Luckily they had at least one person who had a brain.

Thatch ran forward a snail in hand. Ace and Sabo both tensed ready to attack but stopped at the voice that came from the receiver.

"Oi brat's you can calm down now the Whitebeard pirate won't harm you while you're with them. My names Shanks I'm the one who requested their help, tell me how's my little anchor doing?"

Both brother had heard many stories about Shanks from their little brother. If this man really was Shanks, then they knew they could trust them.

Ace launched forward snatching the snail from the cook. "This is Ace I'm one of Luffy's brother's Lu is pass out right now and I don't know when he'll wake up tell me why these pirates attacked us!"

Shanks groaned over the line. "I understand both you brothers are worried and on high alert but I give you my word you can trust the Whitebeards until I get there."

Sabo was going to say a few choice words but got cut off. "S-Shanks?" They looked back and felt relieved. Luffy was sitting up looking tired.

The young boy's eyes lit up happily. "Is that Shanks on the phone? Let me talk to him! Shanks I've missed you!"

Shanks laughed at the boy's energetic voice. "Anchor! How have you been? I'm glad your safe with your brothers, I'll be there as soon as I can to pick you up can you and your brothers wait for me?"

Luffy nodded eagerly, Shanks would keep them safe! "We'll wait for you Shanks! When you get here I'll have to tell you all about what happened!"

Ace and Sabo wanted to protest but it was useless, Luffy wanted to see Shanks so there was nothing they could do.

Sabo tensed alerting his brothers. Luffy hung up the snail facing the pirates. Thatch had stepped closer to the brothers curiously.

Ace pulled Luffy and Sabo towards him, they didn't trust these pirates no matter what anyone said. They had tried to take Luffy from them again so they were bad in their book.

Marco stepped forward. "Look you boys are in bad condition you should go to the infirmary and get checked over, Izo's in charge of that division so just follow him and he'll show you where to go, yoi."

Luffy tensed when a nurse in white came towards them. He shook his head backing up. "No! I don't want to go into the white room! Just leave us alone! I won't go!"

Ace responded to his little brother's dismay and circled them in fire. "Keep your doctors the hell away from my little brother, we can take care of ourselves we don't need help!"

Sabo could feel his pulse increase. He didn't want to be around these people any longer he wanted off this ship with his brothers. He just wanted to be free, he wanted his brothers to be free.

Whitebeard raised his hand. "Let's leave the boy alone for now, they've been through a lot if they don't want to do something then we won't force them."

Marco and Izo both looked like they wanted to object but kept quiet. Thatch laughed walking towards the fire. "Well you boys should be hungry by now how about coming with me to the kitchen for some food?"

Luffy's stomach growled and the young boy nodded. Ace and Sabo were hesitant to follow but decided it was safe.

Once the brothers were out of eyesight Whitebeard released his bloodlust. "Marco make it known to all of our allies that if they see a marine ship sink it! The marines have gone too far this time such a young boy should never have eyes like that!"

Marco nodded and went to go make the calls. Whitebeard sat in his chair. He was beyond mad. He never thought the marines could go so low to put three young boys through that much pain and suffering.

Whitebeard wanted more than ever for the boys to join his crew. He wanted to keep them safe and he wanted to see them smile.

-(Break)-

CP9 stood in front of the fleet admiral. Sengoku was enraged. "You mean to tell me we lost Dragons son! This is not good, those other brats as well I want all three of them!"

Rob Lucci stepped forward looking determined. "Sir I would like to request another chance to go after the boys."

Sengoku nodded. "I'll allow it but Lucci I want the boys brought in alive I'll be sending Kuzan with you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Lucci nodded in understanding. Kalifa stood up. "Sir I'd like to go with Lucci, little Luffy listens to me more than the others so it would be easier for me to grab him."

Sengoku nodded. "I want you to leave immediately we can't waste any more time; those boys must be brought in!"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy quickly started to devour the food Thatch put in front of him. Ace and Sabo were more cautious than their younger brother but soon started to eat just as fast as Luffy.

Thatch watched the three boys wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The food just kept vanishing as fast as he set it down. It was truly unbelievable.

After eating their fill the boys were pretty happy. Luffy's eyes sparkled looking at Thatch. "Hey pompy you should join my crew! Shihihihi!"

Ace tensed knowing some people could take offense to that. Sabo wasn't as obvious but he was still ready to move in case the man tried anything.

Thatch sputtered. "What did you just call me?"

Luffy's grin never fell from his face. "I asked you pompy if you'd join my crew, ah but we can't set sail until I'm 17 its Sabo and Ace's rule."

Thatch frowned looking at his hair. "No way am I joining you kid, I'm completely satisfied where I am."

The raven haired boy pouted at being denied. Ace smacked the boy over the head lightly. "Stupid don't go asking random people that."

Sabo smiled fondly as the two started bickering back and forth. To him it was just like always. 'Luffy always brings out the best in Ace, I'm glad we got him back.'

Marco walked into the room making the older two tense. Ace and Sabo definitely didn't trust the blonde commander. He took Luffy from them a second time.

Marco noticed the two tensing prepared to fight. He sighed shaking his head. 'I don't think those two will ever trust me, yoi.'

The blonde turned his attention to his brother. "Oi Thatch pops says we're stopping at one of our territories for a day or so he wanted me to let everyone know, yoi."

Thatch seemed to burst with excitement. "Woohoo! It's been weeks since we last docked at an island, finally I can have some fun!"

Sabo stepped up to the two. "When we stop me and my brothers will be going on our own, we'll make sure to be back before the ship plans to leave."

Marco frowned shaking his head. "No, it's too dangerous for you three to go off on your own, the governments not going to just give up on you three, people will be after you more than ever now, yoi."

Ace bristled at being told what he could and couldn't do. He was a pirate and he'd do as he pleased. "Hate to disappoint turkey but you're not the boss of us we'll do as we damn well please."

The phoenix sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. These kids were going to wind up giving him a headache. "Fine do as you wish but don't come running to me when something happens, yoi!"

Thatch snickered at his brothers obvious dismay. 'He's never been any good with kids no wonder they don't get along.'

Luffy watched the exchange silently never taking his eyes off the two commanders and his brothers. He didn't trust these pirates, he wanted to because Shanks said to but he just couldn't.

Sabo made his way back to his little brother along with Ace the two looking quite smug. Luffy snickered knowing they were happy to have won the argument and annoyed the commander.

-(Break)-

Kuzan sighed tiredly. He understood why he was sent instead of the others but it still was tiring having to run around looking for lost marine property. It didn't help that the woman was constantly talking about the young kid they were sent to take back.

"Admiral Aokiji sir what are the orders for bringing the boy back into marine hands?" Aokiji lift his eye mask to stare at the one who spoke. Rob Lucci a truly merciless man.

Aokiji turned his eyes to the sky. "We'll try talking it out with the Whitebeard pirate and maybe they'll see reason, but first we need to find the pirates."

Lucci narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the admirals plan, he wanted to fight and take the young boy by force so he could watch the despair on the older two teens face as they lost their brother all over again.

Kalifa came forward as well. "Sir we should use you as a distraction and while the pirates are focused on you I can sneak in and grab little Luffy from right under their nose."

Aokiji thought it over before shaking his head. "Whitebeard is no fool, he'll know you're on board his ship and then the talk would fall through, we'll stick with my plan now you two leave me alone so I can take a nap."

Lucci felt his eyes twitch. Out of all the admirals Aokiji was the one he couldn't stand the most. The admiral was too laid back and he was always letting certain pirates get away he was never fighting like he should.

The raven turned to the navigation room to try and figure out where the Whitebeard pirates would be heading too. 'Why couldn't we have got admiral Sakazuki, he would take action and probably kill those brats too.'

-(Break)-

Garp sighed sitting in his office. He was unbelievably glad that his grandsons had managed to get away but now they had an admiral on their tails.

The older man ran a hand through his hair. He had to do something for his family, he couldn't just let them go on without some kind of warning about what dangerous lay ahead of them.

Garp cursed picking up a snail and dialing a number he hadn't used in a long time if ever.

"I told you only to use this number for emergencies what's the problem Garp." Garp grinned slightly at the man's voice.

"Enough with the Garp crap call me father! Dragon you idiot son I need a favor from you." Garp waited for his son to respond knowing he would do as he asked.

Dragon sighed sometimes his father was too much to deal with. "Very well what do you need from me?"

Garp smiled brightly. "I need you to get a hold of Newgate and warn him that an admiral and two others are on their trail I can't do it because it'd be too suspicious."

Dragon nodded. "Very well I'll let him know."


End file.
